Lonely, Are You?
by Mioroa
Summary: AU- Ichigo Kurosaki has lost everything dear to him. Will the people who figure this out be able to help him?
1. Welcome to a New World

_Title: _"_Lonely, Are You?_"  
Chapter: 'Welcome to a New World'_  
Genre: _Angst/Hurt/Comfort_  
Summary: _Ichigo Kurosaki has lost everything dear to him. Will the people who figure this out be able to help him?  
_Warnings: _Depressing/Violence/Rape(?)_  
Author's Note: _Sorry, it's very short, I know. Other chapters will be longer, I swear._  
Inspiration: "When the Coin Flips" – _JammersFlood

XOXOXOXOXO

The class was buzzing with noise, after hearing about a new student, people were wondering what kind of person he may be. Ochi-sensei slammed her light-skinned hands down on the brown hard-wood desk, signaling everybody to be quiet. She nodded, gesturing to the student outside of the door to come in. Every student stared, gasped, or whispered to each other about the new student's bright orange spiky hair. Ochi-sensei leaned forward on her desk, hands supporting her, and began to explain, "This is Kurosaki Ichigo. I would thank you very much to leave him alone."

Ichigo remained silent, only giving a nod when the teacher told him to sit down in behind Keigo and next to Yasotora, putting him the back left corner.

As Ochi-sensei returned to the lesson, her back to the class, writing notes for the students to copy, but the most of the students weren't paying any attention to the lesson; rather, they were focused on the new orange-haired student who was looking out the window, a vacant look in his gaze.

"Orihime, psst." A black haired girl started endlessly jabbing the back of the girl in front of her, her waist-long auburn hair getting in the way. Said girl jumped and turned around, giving the black-haired girl a questioning look.

"What is it, Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime asked when she fully turned around. Tatsuki smiled and gestured her head towards Ichigo, which Orihime returned with a tip of her head, showing she was confused.

"Let's get to know Ichigo, you know, talk to him." Tatsuki inquired. Relization filled her eyes as she nodded quickly, agreeing to the suggestion.

"Alright, c'mon. The teach is about to call a break, let's talk to him then." Tatsuki ordered, making a plan to become friends with Ichigo.

"Hai!" Orihime cheered quietly, jumping with idea of getting to know the new kid. An idea ran through her head as voiced it aloud, "Who else should we invite?"

Tatsuki thought about Orihime's question for a moment before answering, "Let's go with…" she started, then snapped her fingers as she came to a conclusion, "Michiru, maybe Chizuru -if she can control herself-, maybe Ryo to, if she can stop reading for ten seconds, Keigo, Mizuiro, maybe Chad, Ishida to, if he wants." Tatsuki nodded, apparently pleased with her selection.

XOXOXOXOXO

As the teacher dismissed the class, ruining Tatsuki's plan by not calling a break, so said girl just settled for inviting Ichigo to eat with them at lunch, only find the boy gone. "What the hell?" She asked as she Orihime gathered the requested group. "He's gone?" She exclaimed as she scanned the classroom for the orange-haired disappearance. Orihime sighed in disappointment; she was looking forward to meeting Ichigo.

"Aw. Too bad!" Chiziru said none to apologetic. "Let's go eat, 'Hime~!" She proclaimed as she grabbed Orihime's elbow and proceeded to lead her off.

Tatsuki glanced over at where Ichigo was sitting not a moment ago. _'Where the hell are you now?_' she began to think as she followed Orihime and Chiziru with an inaudible sigh. She stopped at the door to notice that Mizuiro hasn't left yet. She stood there for a second to realize that he wasn't going to move. He was located in his desk, his back facing Tatsuki, but his head turned towards Ichigo's desk. Tatsuki walked forward and asked, "What's up, Mizuiro?"

This started him out of his trance as he turned towards Tatsuki and stood out of his grey chair, saying, "There's something different about Ichigo, I just know it." He pushed his chair in to graze his desk and walked out of the room quickly. Not enough for a run, too much for a walk. Tatsuki just stared at the door he walked through for several moments, before looking over to Ichigo's desk in the same manner Mizuiro had just done. Tatsuki got lost in her thought for several minutes before Orihime came barreling back into the room.

"Tatsuki-chan! Tatsuki-chan! You're here! You're here!" She moaned in happiness, "I thought that the little blue people would've gotten to you by now!"

Tatsuki shook her head in exasperation, saying, with a smirk on her face, "No, Orihime, I'm just fine. No 'Blue people' have come to get me." Tatsuki quickly walked over to Orihime, grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the classroom, mumbling, "Just need to think a little."

XOXOXOXOXO

Ichigo stood at the door of his lonely home, the Kurosaki Clinic. It was out of business do the fact that he was not a certified doctor, and thus, could not keep it open.

He pushed the glass door open enough to get himself and his red-stripped school bag through. He slammed the door behind him, storming into the house, trying to hold back stinging tears of all the memories the house held for him. His bag was thrown at the wall, sliding down to the floor, as Ichigo shoved off his shoes, forcing them to hit the wall above his bag. He ran through the house, slipping over the stairs, making him crash into the rail. His breathing became labored as he laid there, tears slipping over his eyes due to the pain. "Damn it…Damn it!" He moaned as he laid there. He had no intentions of getting up and continuing his journey to his haven of a bedroom. He put his hands in front of him, interlocking his fingers. He breathed a shaky sigh as he closed his eyes and laid his legs in a more comfortable position; knees bent, feet overlapping each other.

'_I'm sorry…_'

XOXOXOXOXO

Started: January 21, 2011

Uploaded: January 22, 2011

XOXOXOXOXO

Words: 1,002

Total: 1,002


	2. Realization

_Title: _"_Lonely, Are You?_"  
Chapter: 'Realization'_  
Genre: _Angst/Hurt/Comfort_  
Summary: _Ichigo Kurosaki has lost everything dear to him. Will the people who figure this out be able to help him?  
_Warnings: _Depressing/Violence/Rape(?)_  
Author's Note: _Told you it'd be longer, they'll get longer as time progresses._  
Inspiration: "When the Coin Flips" – _JammersFlood

XOXOXOXOXO

Ichigo began to cough, waking him along with the aches and pains making themselves known throughout his body. Sleeping on the stairs wasn't a good idea. Ichigo didn't care. He couldn't care. There was no one to stop him. No one to greet him. No one to do anything with him now. He stopped caring.

Soon his coughing died down and he tried to get up, only succeeding in forcing himself to slide down the stairs, considering he was still in his school uniform, he had no need to go upstairs. He sighed in defeat as decided to skip breakfast, he wasn't hungry. He just slipped his shoes back on and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and ran out; he was going to be late.

He ran past a few people he vaguely recognized as his classmates and he cried out when he fell over, tripping over his own feet in his hast. But oddly, he felt something warm wrap around his waist, suspending him in the air. He stiffened his entire body, preparing for some sort of retaliation, and he was surprised when none came. He looked across his shoulder and was surprised to find his classmate, Yasutora Sado, holding him up. Looking around, he also saw: Tatsuki, Orihime, Uryuu, and Keigo, behind him. Mizuiro, trailing somewhere in front, stopped and smiled when Ichigo looked at him, completely confused.

"It's all right, I've got you now."

Yasutora's words shocked Ichigo out of his reverie. He spun to look the tall teen in the eye, to see if they were teasing him. Surprisingly, they weren't. Yasutora helped Ichigo stand back up, but stayed close in case he was to fall over again. Tatsuki was the first to speak, "Where'd you go yesterday, after class?"

Ichigo looked at her, not knowing what she wanted him to say. Everyone was watching him, waiting for an answer. He found he didn't like the attention. "Ah…Uhm…Home?" He muttered, hoping that was a satisfying enough answer for them. Odd enough, it was.

They invited him to walk to school with them, he wanted to refuse, but he didn't want to seem selfish. He just didn't like crowds.

So he followed along and, for some reason, he hoped.

He hoped for something he might never have.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Alright class! We're gonna go with Shakespeare today!"

Groans and whine were heard throughout the class, but Ichigo just found Shakespeare to be fascinating. The way they speak, act, and the tragedies really spoke to him. He couldn't help but love the stories.

"Shut up! Ichigo, you start when the two lovers meet in _Romeo & Juliet_! Orihime you'll be Juliet!"

Everyone soon became quiet, waiting in anticipation to hear what the kid could do. Surprising everyone, he didn't pick up his book, but he did stand along with Orihime to go to the front of the class, only Orihime bringing her book along. Ichigo began, without his book, towards Orihime, "If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." He leaned towards Orihime, seemingly engrossed in his part.

Orihime almost forgot it was her turn as she read the lines from her book, "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Orihime stated, getting more and more into the feeling.

Ichigo picked up, tilting his head and smirking slightly, "Have not saint's lips and holy palmer's too?"

Orihime looked at him, not before reading her lines from the book and looked him straight in the eyes, continuing, "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." She looked away, as if annoyed.

Ichigo didn't seem fazed as he continued on, moving closer to Orihime, "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

Orihime glared lightly in turn as she spoke, "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

Ichigo took one more step as he spoke in a very talented accent, "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." He gestured to himself, "Thus from my lips," He gestured to her, "by yours," His arms went slack, "my sin is purged."

The auburn haired Juliet shut her eyes and turned her head to the left, "Then has my lips the sin that they took."

The guardian seemed giddy as he gestured to himself with his left hand, "Sin from thy lips?" He clasps his hands together, "O' trespass sweetly urged!" He showed his palms towards his female counterpart, "Give me my sin again."

She turned back to Ichigo, one eyebrow elegantly raised, her book laid forgotten in her hand, "You kiss by the book." She stated.

Both of them jumped like a deer in headlights when Ochi yelled out, "Scene!" All the students stared at her. She leaned towards Ichigo and asked, genuinely curious, "Why didn't you use your book, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo stared for a moment before answering, "I didn't need it, as you saw."

A lot of kids openly stared at the child. This boy was strange. He didn't need a script, but who would learn the entire play? "Very well." What? "You two, go ahead and sit down." Hell? Both obliged.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Ichigo, come sit with us at lunch."

Tatsuki had walked up to Ichigo after the scene with him and Orihime had been completed when Ochi had allowed a break before passing period to ask him if he would sit with them.

Ichigo simply stared. They wanted him to sit with them? Why? Didn't they know he was dangerous? He nodded nonetheless and followed them up to the roof – even though the bell hadn't rang yet – and what he saw up there took his breath away.

XOXOXOXOXO

Ichigo could just_ feel _the smile creeping onto his face without his permission. He was just so happy. These people who barely even knew him, were willing to go to this extent to try to get to know him? It was amazing. He didn't even know what to say to them, instead, he stood there, in front of his new friends.

There was a checkered scarlet and black blanket laid out on the middle of the roof, with food strewn all over it. The railing to keep people from falling had a two black ribbons wrapped around the top.

Yasutora, Keigo, Mizuiro, Renji, Orihime, Uryuu, Rukia, Michiru, Chiziru, Mihana, Rangiku, and now Tatsuki were circled around the blanket, waiting for Ichigo to join. The new group member started shaking his head, as if it was too good to be true. He couldn't believe in something like this, yet, yet…His heart wanted this so badly. To have friends. To have a reason to get up the next day.

To not be all alone.

And he realized,

That, for now, he wasn't.

And for the first time in two years,

He smiled.

XOXOXOXOXO

My Poll will decide what story comes out next. ^_^


End file.
